1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for determining the disinfecting effect of a disinfectant or rather a solution containing the disinfectant.
2. Statement of Related Art
Hitherto, the effectiveness of a disinfectant has been determined by elaborate tests in microbiological laboratories. This has been done either by taking an impression of disinfected surfaces using Rodac plates, followed by culture of the bacteria obtained from the impression, which requires evaluation by microbiologists because spore formers have to be detected (the spores are capable of withstanding disinfection), or by test methods of the type variously specified by the DGHM (Deutsche Gesellschaft fur Hygiene and Mikrobiologie - German Society for Hygiene and Microbiology). All these processes are involved, in addition to which culturing of the bacteria takes at least 24 to 28 hours.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for determining the effectiveness of a disinfectant which may be carried out quickly and easily, even by unskilled persons, and which gives reliable qualitative or even quantitative results.